


A Perfect Face For Fucking.

by sarahoftarth



Series: Bottom!Jaime [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jaime Lannister, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Mostly descriptive because I can't write speech ugh, Slight suffocation kink, Top Brienne of Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Jaime has a lovely face, Brienne has an idea of how to put it to use.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Bottom!Jaime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	A Perfect Face For Fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (very late) Birthday Hunter :D  
> I'm having a bit of a hard time at the moment so writing this was a relief for me, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

The moment Jaime woke, his body started to ache. Not a bad ache, an ache that he enjoyed, one that had him reaching down and palming his cock.

Brienne woke at his gasp, the soft exhale triggering her to open her eyes. Laid behind him she could see his arm moving, his hips thrusting slightly into the movement. He hadn’t noticed she was awake yet, too lost in his own pleasure. The morning after Jaime is shy, even after all this time he still gets a little flush of pink high on his cheeks, Brienne still finds it cute.

She shuffles forward as softly as she could until her body is flush against his, her chest against his back. His hand stills its movements when she loops her arm over his body to join him, he’s a little breathless and his cock pulses when she wraps her fingers around it.

‘’I see you’ve started without me?’’ Brienne asked as she kissed across his shoulder.

‘’I couldn’t resist…’’ Jaime laughed timidly.

She hummed in agreeance. They kissed slowly, softly but still enough to make Jaime moan into the kiss. A teasing of her tongue at the seal of his lips had his cock swelling is her hand, wrapping her fingers tighter around him, squeezing as she jerked. Continuing to whisper praises in his ear as his body started to tremble.

Until Brienne’s phone started blaring from the bedside table startling them both, reluctant to let go but Brienne had to roll away answer it.

‘’It’s Cat, she needs me to go in early’’. The disappointment thick in her voice, crowding Jaime one more time, huddling against him for warmth.

He turned in her arms to face her, his hands instantly reaching out for her. Circling her waist, palming her arse and bringing them closer together. Brienne’s thigh automatically lifted around his hip, opening herself to him, allowing him to feel the warmth and wet between her legs. He was still hard but now pressing against her, so close to entering her.

Jaime teased her, running the head of his cock through her slickness. ‘’Are you sure I can’t tempt you to stay?’’

Brienne gasped, she knew she needed to leave but her hips still shifted, silently begging him to go where she needed him. ‘’ _Jaime_ ’’

Using more willpower that she’d probably ever had to, Brienne broke the contact, sighing deeply she leaned in for one last kiss. Jaime met her with as much passion, turning one kissing into two then three, one final kiss before Brienne got out of bed.

Jaime watched from his position, the morning sun shining through the blinds onto her naked frame. Illuminating her freckled form, curving around her slight curves. His eyes were never still as she stretched the sleep from her body, her bones cracking followed by a satisfied exhale.

His cock was still hard after she left, moving himself out of bed slowly his muscles screamed but he powered through it, still slightly sticky from the night before. A shower would help, the warmth of the water soothing his body, the trickles running down his chest and back. Reaching behind him, Jaime gently started cleaning himself, his fingers slipping between his cheeks. He could feel it tender as he rubbed his hole softly, his cock bobbed in front of him, he couldn’t help but remember Brienne’s fingers there last night.

Grasping his cock, Jaime started to pleasure himself. His head tipped back into the spray of the shower; his eyes closed as he pictured her. Strong and bold, her confidence was arousing on its own. Naked except the strap tied around her waist, her hand running over it, lubing it up ready to take him.

His hand sped up, his stomach tightening as he felt his climax approaching. Brienne’s firm hand on his back pressing him down and leaving him open for her, her hums and caressing hands. What had him cumming was the feeling of her slick cock pushing into him as his finger was right now. Jaime’s groan echoed through the bathroom, circling the tight muscle until his body shook. With a sigh he watched the white streaks wash down the drain.

Walking into work was a challenge, trying his hardest not to limp but he couldn’t help it, it was just much more comfortable that way. No one seemed to notice, if they did they didn’t say anything to him, that was until he walked out of the lift into the open space of the office. He got 4 steps in when the familiar voice stepped up beside him.

‘’Oh I know that limp’’ Oberyn teased.

Jaime tried to ignore his friend, refusing to bite to his words.

‘’You know, I never took you for the kind of person to like that sort of thing’’ He took a breath before rushing to continue. ‘’Not that there’s anything wrong with it, I myself enjoy it, as you know Ellaria and I often indulge ourselves sexually‘’

‘’I beg you, please stop. I already know _far_ too much about you and your wives sex life than a friend should know, I don’t need anymore’’

Oberyn just smirked smugly, leaning in towards Jaime’s ear. ‘’You know you loved it. So how did you do it? Was it on the bed? On all 4’s? On the floor? Over the table? _Oh_ that’s a good one, you should try it next ti-’’

Jaime turned quickly to his friend, cutting the other short. His face had started to flush, he could feel his face heating up, now he understands how Brienne must feel. Looking his friend in the eye, Jaime knew he would have to answer to make Oberyn go away. With a clenched jaw, Jaime spoke the next sentence faster than he has ever spoke in his life.

‘’Against the wall and then on the bed and that’s _all_ you’re getting out of me’’

Oberyn whistled, thoroughly enjoying the lovely shade of pink his friend had turned. ‘’Damn Lannister, you’re a lucky man. That’s a fine woman you’ve got yourself there.’’

Jaime was about to agree when Oberyn continued. ‘’If she ever gets bored of you send her our way, you know Ellaria is in love with those endless legs of hers’’ He whistled again.

He could feel the jealousy flaming in his belly. Those _legs of hers_ were _his_ legs to love not theirs, they were only meant for to wrap around him. Brienne was his girlfriend and he was not willing to share her with anyone.

Before he could explode, Jaime tensed up and tried to swallow his jealously. ‘’I will let her know, I’m sure she’ll be flattered’’ and turned to walk away.

‘’You can join too Jaime; the more the merrier’’ Oberyn called after him with a wink.

Jaime stomped away, hiding myself in his office until it was time to leave.

Brienne was already at home when he arrived, as soon as he walked through the door Jaime could feel the atmosphere was thick. There was no music, no singing, only silence but he knew she was here because her coat was hung up.

Jaime’s heart started to pick up, the anticipation starting to grow inside him as he heard her approaching, the clicking of her heals on the hardwood floor. His heart nearly gave out when Brienne rounded the corner dressed only in a black corset and stockings.

‘’Good evening Jaime, you’ve kept me waiting’’ Brienne spoke into the silence.

Jaime voice caught in his throat, his eyes wide, palms starting to sweat.

Brienne smirked, taking slow steps towards him watching Jaime’s eyes roam over her body. She knew that it would create this reaction, wanting to set the mood for the night coming.

Face to face she could feel the heat coming from his body, his hands itched to reach out and touch her, tempting him until he wanted to groan. He knew the punishment it would create but he still considered it, knowing that her touch was worthy however it happened.

Before he could do anything Brienne’s voice distracted him, her eyes lowering down his body. ‘’It seems you are far too dressed for what I have planned tonight’’

Her hand gripped his tie and yanked him forward, her lips ghosting over his. Jaime’s chest heaved as he panted, his brain seemed to shortcut, blood clearly no longer in his brain. ‘’Join me in the bedroom when you are more suitably… _undressed_ ’’

He watched her walk away; the slight sway of her arse kept his attention all the way. The firm muscles of her legs flexing with every step, her head turning to face him before she disappeared behind the door, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Only when she was out of sight did Jaime catch up with what was happening, his hands pulled at his clothes, his skin itching to be free. A trail of clothes followed him as he moved to follow Brienne, his shoes and socks then his jacket, trousers, tie and lastly his shirt fell to the floor.

Entering their bedroom Jaime found Brienne stood at the bottom of their bed, her hand on her hip and her foot tapping impatiently. It only took him a few desperate steps until he was in front of her again, this time only in his boxers. Even though Brienne was barely covered too, he still felt exposed under her watch.

‘’I said _undressed_ ’’ Her voice was firm and demanding and it went straight to his cock, hissing as he exposed himself to the air.

Something unravelled from her hand, deep red and silky as she ran it through her fingers. Jaime’s eyes were glued to it, watching it twist and tighten when she gripped it in her palm. Brienne was then circling him, lifting it and letting the tie glide over his skin. The end tickling his chest, his nipple hardened with its passing, leaving goosebumps in its trail.

Stopping behind him, he felt the tie against his own wrist, Brienne’s nimble fingers working the tie, binding and knotting his securely until Jaime groaned.

‘’Too tight?’’ Brienne asked at his groan.

He shook his head immediately. ‘’N-no no, feels good’’ Jaime fumbled.

A hand was upon his head before he even finished talking, fingers threading the mess from his stripping. This had Jaime purring, tipping his head back into the touches needing more. Brienne huffed, maybe a lion was a bit of a stretch, a cat was more realistic. A very horny cat at that, his cock hard and flushed pink, shiny at the tip. His hips twitching slightly into the air looking for some kind friction making it bob.

Pulling his head back, her lips were at his ear whispering. ‘’Turn and face the bed, kneel and we shall begin’’

Jaime’s knees hit the carpet within a breath, desperate and needy, his body shook with excitement. He always did as she said, always wanting to please her, he was hers to do as she pleased. Heart hammering in his chest, thinking of the possibilities of what was to come, his mind distracted he didn’t notice her moving until she came into sight.

Miles and miles of legs, creamy flesh and strong muscles. His eyes travelled up; hands making fists behind him, nails biting into the skin. Thousands of times he has mapped her skin with his lips and yet somehow tempting him like it was the first time. Looking up Jaime was able to admire what Brienne was actually wearing. The corset clung to her, outlining the stretch of her torso and the slight curve of her waist. Sheer expect for black boning and lace decoration, even more of her was on display. 

She sat down slowly, gracefully; his eyes glued to hers until they weren’t. Her hands spread her legs wide, revealing herself bare between them. Crotchless and inviting, Brienne laid herself naked for him, the gods truly have blessed him.

A groan rumbled in his chest, even from here he could see she was slick, glistening in the light. His mouth watered dying for a taste, longing to press his mouth to her and not leave until she was screaming and shaking against him.

2 fingers came into view, his eyes snapped watching them as it lowered to where he craved to go. Disappearing between the folds sinking into the wetness, spreading herself before pressing inside with a sigh. Coming back out coated in her own arousal.

‘’Open’’ Brienne demanded.

Absolute torture, Jaime nearly wept when the taste hit his tongue. He felt the sweat slide down his back, who knew a man could get so aroused from not being touched? Sucking her fingers, his tongue worked between them, savouring the taste as much as he could. Gods he couldn’t get enough.

Her fingers popped from his mouth and found their way back into his hair. Leaning forward, Brienne’s face was level with his, her hand angled his face up. Her lips brushed against his, he let himself be kissed, letting her set the pace. His mouth automatically opened and welcomed her tongue, she hummed getting a taste of herself.

Her other hand ghosted over his chest, thumbing his nipple into hardness before circling her fingers around his cock. Jaime’s whole body shuddered, gasping into her mouth, thrusting into her palm. After a few touches Jaime was frantic, his hips never stopped moving, mindlessly begging Brienne in between sloppy kisses.

‘’Gods, Brienne please-’’

‘’Brienne, _Brienne,_ Brien-’’

‘’Fuck, please you have to-’’

He never fully finishing a sentence, he always returned to her before he had a chance to say exactly what he wanted. So she asked him, holding his chin in her palm, her other hand seized moving too.

‘’What do you want, Jaime? Tell me.’’

Jaime whined; his hips thrust into her still fist. Brienne’s hand gave a quick spank to his arse, another whine from Jaime as he thrust into the air. ‘’Use your words Jaime’’

‘’You- fuck, you I want- Bri please let me-’’ Jaime scrambled, pink flushed his face from the desperate sound of his voice.

His eyes dipped down to where he wanted to be. ‘’You taste so good Brienne, please I need more- let me taste you again _please,_ I need-’’

Brienne agreed, Jaime’s face between her legs was a glorious sight, one that she enjoyed regularly. He was always willing to put his tongue to use but it’s never as good as when he’s begging for it, she knows he’ll put 210% into it tonight.

Leaning back, she lowered his face but stopped just before he had the chance to press forward. Brienne watched him for a second, his tongue coming out to wet his lips, his eyes were wide taking in the sight like he was about to devour a feast.

When her hand finally brought him closer Jaime dove straight in, his tongue was flat against her slurping noisily not caring or ashamed at his urgency. Long licks dipping into her and then circling her clit, repeating until Brienne started to moan but then he slowed down. She may be the one in charge but nothing stopped Jaime from teasing her.

A long leg wrapped tightly over his shoulder bringing his whole body closer, opening her wider for him. The sharp heel of her shoe dug into his spine, accidental but he couldn’t help but moan at the slight pain. The vibrations from his moan tingled her clit making them moan together, pressing the heal a bit harder onto him.

His cock was bobbing between his legs hardening with every tug of his hair. Jaime’s tongue was doing wonders, worshiping her thoroughly.

Her hips cantered along with the motions, bringing her closer and closer with every pass of his tongue, every tug of her clit between his lips. Her cries were getting louder, moans of his name, praising him over and over again until he felt like weeping.

Jaime’s face was soaked, his beard dripping with his own saliva and her wetness. His chest getting tighter with the lack of air but he didn’t need it, all he needed was her and she reminded him constantly that he was all she needed too.

‘’Yes- Jaime yes that’s it- a little bit more love, keep going keep g-’’

Brienne started to tighten around his tongue thrusting as deep as it could, his nose brushing the bundle of nerves until she started to shake.

He worked as fast as he could pushing her over the edge, he had to please her, pleasure her as much as he could. He would use his last breath for her, whatever she needed he would do it. Blood was pounding in his ears, his heart practically beating out of his chest, he could _just_ hear Brienne shrieks as she fucked herself against his face.

Everything was bit blurry after that, just how he liked it. All he could feel was her fingers tight in his hair as he started to go lightheaded, whimpering softly but still carrying on. Jaime felt himself finish, the pleasure ripped through his body but he couldn’t do anything so he just let it happen and gods, he loves it. His hips thrust into nothing but he imagined her hand wrapped around him as tightly as it was in his hair or his cock thrusting inside her as his tongue was.

It took him a minute but he came around, feeling sated and light, everything had a fuzzy glow as he opened his eyes. His cheek was flushed against her cool thigh, still breathing deeply but his heart had slowed eventually. Brienne was sat up, her hand combing lightly through his hair.

Her face was soft as she looked down on him, her cheeks pink and her hair too standing on ends. He needed her arms around him, her hands stroking down his back, her lips soft against his. ‘’Brienne’’ He prompted her.

Brienne immediately jumped up and was behind him, her fingers urgently untying him just as they were tying him to begin with. Once his arms were free Jaime moaned in slight relief, Brienne’s hands circled his wrists soothing them gently. Leaning back, Jaime let himself be surrounded by her, getting lost in her touch.

‘’I love you’’ Jaime muttered as his eyes closed, tiredness striking him down.

Brienne hummed into the kiss she left on his cheek, smiling as she replied. ‘’I love you more’’

He shook his head but she nodded hers in reply – he was too tired to fight this battle. He’ll try again in the morning when he could return the favour, make her feel as good as she makes him feel… well he can try at least!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


End file.
